


One Step at a Time

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, OCD tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: patton and virgil work to have virgil try a new food





	One Step at a Time

“C’mon, kiddo, you love pizza!” Patton tried to urge Virgil on, gently pushing the plate a bit toward the anxious side.

“But that’s _not_ pizza,” Virgil said, pushing his chair back an inch to put the same distance back between himself and the plate of pizza rolls. “That’s gross.”

Patton sighed and tugged the plate over to himself, snatching Virgil’s napkin to unfold and place one of the pizza rolls down. He got up and grabbed a fork, plopping back down and cutting open the pizza roll. “Hmm, there’s a crust, cheese, and that is pepperoni! What does pizza have, again, Virgil?”

“That’s not –“

“What does pizza have again, sweetheart?”

Virgil groaned and balled his fists, digging them into his scalp and slumping against the table. “Crust, cheese, and pepperoni…” he mumbled out. He could just _smell_ the pizza rolls, and they smelled so _gross_ , nothing like pizza. “It’s not the same, though!”

“How so?”

“It’s just _not_!” Virgil’s head shot up, hot tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “What if I’m allergic to that cheese?! Or what if the pepperoni is completely different from real-pizza pepperoni?! It smells wrong, it looks wrong, so it _has_ to be wrong, Pat!”

Through his fear and worry, Patton stayed silent, that caring, calm look on his face never fading. Virgil had come to him for help with trying new foods ever since it came out that the anxious side had a fear of food. This was the first attempt, so Patton chose something very close to Virgil’s safest safe food, though apparently it was still different enough to drive Virgil crazy. “OK, I’ve another idea. Why don’t we skip the new food for now, and just have ‘real pizza’?”

Virgil breathed a sighed of relief, nodding and thanking Patton as the moral side cleared the plate off the table and grabbed a personal pan pizza from the fridge. Once it was in the oven, Patton came and sat down beside Virgil with a bottle of Coke. “I’m sorry,” Virgil mumbled, snatching the bottle and chugging down half its contents.

“What are you sorry for, sweetheart?” Patton asked, rubbing a hand over Virgil’s arm comfortingly.

“For not even trying…”

“It’s the first day, it’s OK, and I might have been a little pushy,” Patton said. They sat in silence until the oven went off, and Patton got to his feet, kissing the side of Virgil’s head before going to pull the pizza out. He put the plate down in front of Virgil and went to fix himself something, occasionally glancing over at Virgil as he ate. Once the whole thing was gone, Patton grinned and turned away from the chicken in his skillet. “Yummy?” he asked, and Virgil nodded.

“Tasted a little funny, though…”

“Good funny, or bad?”

Virgil shrugged and unscrewed the cap on his drink. “It was OK, but we might wanna check the expiration dates on the others.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but I’m so proud of you!” Patton praised, going around the side of the table and hugging Virgil tightly.

“Why…?”

“Alfredo sauce pizza!”

“ _What_?!” Virgil froze in Patton’s arms, and the moral side could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest.

“Hey, hey, shhh,” Patton sat down and dragged his chair closer, taking Virgil’s hands and smiling softly. “You liked the alfredo sauce, right?” A nod. “Does your tummy hurt?” Head shake. “No hives, no freak rash, and your throat’s not closing up?” Head shake. “Then you’re OK. You tried something new, and everything is OK. I’m so proud of you, Virgil.”

Patton had to help him breathe, but once Virgil calmed, down, he looked at his cleaned plate and blushed, turning away and burying his face in Patton’s chest. “I can’t believe you tricked me!” he pouted, and Patton had to laugh. 

“You were trying something one way or another!” Patton kissed his hair, chuckling at the whimper Virgil gave. “How about some green eggs and ham?”

“ _No_!”

Patton laughed once more, and just rubbed Virgil’s back, soothing the anxious side. One step at a time, he supposed. 


End file.
